This invention relates to a method for soft-soldering stainless steel pipes for use in water or hot water supply piping.
Stainless steels are superior materials for use in water or hot water supply pipings because they have high resistance to corrosion and heat and are mechanically strong. Therefore, many attempts have been made to use stainless steel pipes for indoor and outdoor water supply piping. If it is possible to use stainless steel pipes for water supply piping, the problem of water contamination harmful to humans and found in the conventional galvanized steel pipes and copper pipes can be eliminated. Also, since the stainless steel pipes are rigid and superior in corrosion resistance, they can be embedded in a concrete floor. Whereas the conventional copper pipes have to be disposed on the floor surface, occupying space in the room. Since the degradion of the stainless steel pipes during their service is even less than that of polyvinyl chloride tubes, they are substantially free from water leakage or bursting due to water freezing in winter.